


Problem, Officer?

by Scrunyuns



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, smut (kinda), wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunyuns/pseuds/Scrunyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench and Numbers are staking out a target when out of nowhere a police car shows up. Good thing Numbers can think on his feet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem, Officer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoursTruly (Lyscey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyscey/gifts).



> I thought I'd contribute to this lovely fandom with something other than just silly pics on tumblr, so here you go ;-)  
> Dedicated to YoursTruly, who gave me the AO3 invite - thanks again, hon!

In all his years of taking down wealthy scumbags, Numbers has never seen a more garish display of new money. The two-storey house on the side of the hill is state of the art, more windows than walls. He is thankful for that, as it makes the stakeout easier. His only worry is that a house this expensive is bound to have equally expensive security.

Having been sitting in the car observing for the past hour or so, it has become abundantly clear to Numbers that they are dealing with a grade A asshole; the living room is decked out with repugnant animal print rugs, chrome egg chairs and erotic "artworks". There's also a lit-up minibar, as well as a gargantuan flatscreen on the wall, two equally offensive surround sound speakers on either side of it. _Compensating for something?_ Numbers thinks to himself, smirking.

There's a jab at his side, and he puts down his binoculars to find Wrench gesturing frantically to something behind them: a black and white car is making its way up the hill.

"Shit," Numbers hisses as the cop car flashes its lights at their Buick.

 _Just follow my lead_ , Numbers signs to Wrench and grabs his partner forcefully by the collar.

He barely gives Wrench time to protest before attacking his mouth. Wrench tenses up, and Numbers can't help but feel a tiny bit excited by the uncharacteristic yelp of surprise escaping his partner's mouth. He deepens the kiss; _Let's make this_ _look convincing._

Then, to his surprise, there's a pair of hesitant hands sliding around his waist, pulling him closer. Numbers takes this opportunity to get out of his seat and straddle his partner. He breaks off the kiss, wanting to get a good look at Wrench's face. It's utterly ruined; lips red and swollen, eyes wide with arousal and confusion. It's truly a thing of beauty.

Numbers decides to ruin him further. He sinks his teeth into his partner's neck, relishing in the surprised gasp he elicits. Wrench's shaky hands slide up his spine, over his shoulders and neck, fingers finally ending up in his thick, black hair. Wrench may not know this, but that's actually a soft spot for Numbers; he now feels himself losing control of the situation, his hips starting to rock of their own volition, his swelling dick grinding against his partner's own erection. Wrench moans, deep and guttural, as he grabs Numbers' ass and tugs at his hair. _Goddamn._

Numbers is about to lose it when there's a knock on the window. _Oh, I'd almost forgotten about that._ He reluctantly breaks off from Wrench's mouth and rolls down the window. On the other side of it stands a very young, very green officer of the law, looking like a deer in the headlights. He clears his throat.

"Uhh, evening, fellas..."

"Problem, officer?" Numbers asks sweetly.

Still straddling Wrench's lap, both of them looking thoroughly manhandled, he knows how this must look. That was the whole point, really, even if that point got a little bit lost along the way. The young cop appears flustered as he looks down and notices the tent in Numbers' pants.

"No, no... no problem, no..." he squeaks. "Just, just checking if everything's, uhhh... you have a good day now."

"Good day to you, too, officer!" Numbers chuckles as the awkward policeman makes a hasty retreat. When the cop car disappears around the bend with a screech of tyres, Numbers turns to his partner.

 _I had no idea you felt this way_ , he signs with a self-satisfied grin.

 _Shut the fuck up,_ Wrench signs back, _and get your sweet ass in the backseat. You're gonna finish what you started, you little tease._

_Gladly._

For once Numbers is thankful for nosy cops.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell who the cop was? Hint: his name rhymes with Bus Brimly.
> 
> Also, if you see any typos lemme know and I will fix it!


End file.
